Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by Mags0607
Summary: AU. SHe always knew that she was loved, but as her wedding draws near, she finds that she has a special guardian angel. oneshot


This was written for a challenge and I just thought that I would share it hear. I'm just warning that it is a bit a sad, but I hope you like it...

Oh, and I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Holes In The Floor of Heaven**

Twenty-three year old Jenny Jaglieski sat in the front pew of the beautifully decorated church thinking about how the next day would change her life forever. Tomorrow she would walk down that long isle, and pledge her eternal love to another.

His name was Brian Lawrence Scott, and he had been her soul mate since the tender age of five, when their parents had dressed them as a bride and groom for Halloween. They had kissed as innocent children, and had been each other's whole world from then on. And tomorrow, she would take his name and become his wife.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't even have to turn around to know it was the man she adored more than life itself.

"Daddy", she smiled as he took a seat besides her. He could always read her thoughts so well. He knew that she was thinking about the one person who wouldn't be there to watch all of their dreams come true.

"Your mom really would be proud of you right now sweetie," Jake said as he sat down beside her and she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"You think?" She asked. Her mother's approval was always something that she had cherished more than anything. She just wished that she was still there to tell her one more time how much she was loved.

"I know she would. We are all so proud of the lady you have become. Brooke and Lucas are just bragging about how they will finally get to call you their daughter after tomorrow" Jake laughed, not at all surprised by the antics of his lifelong friends.

"Look Jen, I have something for you." His tone turned serious and she could tell that whatever he was about to give her was going to be important. "Its something your mom wanted you to have on your wedding day."

He handed her a box and a note, the tears threatening to spill from her eyes before she even examined the contents in her hand.

"You were the most important thing in the world to her Jen, and she wanted a part of her to be with you tomorrow," He said as he kissed her temple and walked off to join his close nit group of friends who had been through every thing with them.

She started shaking slightly as she opened the box and saw the most beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace. It was shaped in a circle and immediately reminded her of the woman who had been her mother for as far back as she could remember. She looked at the note, Peyton's neat writing on the front, and immediately felt warmth fill her heart.

_My Dearest Jenny,_

_I wanted you to have this necklace to wear as your something blue on your wedding day. I wore it on my special day to your father, and I hope that you will do the same. I only regret that I will not be there fastening it onto your neck and telling you that you are the most beautiful bride to ever walk the face of the earth. You will be Jen; you have always been beautiful on both the inside and out._

_I want you to know that I have loved you since the moment that I laid eyes on you, when you were a tiny thing in a baby carriage and your father was only a casual acquaintance. I think that was the first time my heart really knew what it was like to love another person. In many ways Jenny, you saved me. When I was a scared lonely teenager, you brought life into my empty heart. I may have not given birth to you but for as long as I can remember you were my daughter in every way that counted. I always felt drawn to you because my mother had left too, and I never wanted you to feel that kind of loneliness. I am just so sorry that I had to leave you so suddenly, but I will never regret being a part of your life. The day that I officially and legally became your mother was the happiest day of my life. My life was so blessed because you and your father were a part of it, and I wanted to let you know how much better you made my life because you were my daughter. I couldn't have asked for anything more._

_I know that your life has not been the easiest, and I am so sorry that my leaving has added to your pain. I wanted you to grow up in a life without hurt, but I guess none of us are that lucky. As I write this letter, I see you curled up next to me, peacefully sleeping, not knowing that your life is drastically about to change in the next few weeks. There is still so much I want to teach you about life and love, but sadly my chance to do that is slipping away. That is why I am writing you this letter, so that in the future, you can have one last memory of your mother. I have so many hopes for you Jenny, and I am sure that you will become the wonderful young woman that you are currently turning into. I just hope that you will always look out for your father for me, especially when you walk down the isle, because you were his baby first, and you always will be the light of his life. I also hope that you can heal from losing me, and that you will always remember that you were the bright spot in my life. I hope that my leaving will not prevent you from finding love, and if you are reading this letter, you must have found someone pretty special to share your life with. That was always what I wanted most for you, for you to find happiness._

_Hold on to that love Jenny, and never let it slip away. I hope you have the kind of love and marriage that your father and I were able to have for a short while. Take care of each other in the good times and the bad, and never lose sight of why you married each other in the first place. No marriage will be perfect, but hold onto the happy memories, because you never know when your life could change in an instant. Tell those who matter to you that you love them everyday, and never take them for granted. Live every moment to its fullest, and never be afraid to take a chance. Most of all never be afraid to take a chance on love, and cherish the bond between you and your friends because in the end, they always will pull you through._

_I wish that I was there to give you this advice face to face, but I want you to know that you were always in my heart, and I hope that you carry a piece of me with you on whatever journey your life may lead you on. When you were little, you once asked me why I was different form the other mommies, why you didn't come out of my stomach. And you know what I told you. I said that I got to choose to love you forever, that you were special. I meant that Jenny, I chose be your mother and that was the best decision that I've ever made. You were the light of my life._

_I want you to know that I have never left you and I will always be with you. I will be watching you at every major point in your life including this one, and I want you to know that I am smiling down on you from heaven, and wishing with all my heart that I was there with you and your daddy. I always used to tell you when you were little that the rain was the angels' tears, and I want you to know that every time it rains, that is me longing to be with you for just a little while longer._

_I love you with all of my heart my darling daughter and I will be there beside you tomorrow in spirit. I will be with you always and I will watch over you forever. I hope that your life is filled with as much joy as you brought into mine, and know that I would never have changed a thing about my life or about loving you. I was blessed because you were mine to love, and I hope you have found a husband that will love you the way I loved your father._

_Take care baby, and know that I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I will love you for all of eternity. I am so proud of the woman you are now, and of the woman you certainly will become. I hope that maybe just a little part of that was because of me. If it is, then my life was worth it all. You were worth it all, and the greatest gift that any mother could ever ask for._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Jenny was sobbing in the pew of the church when she saw her family and Brian surrounding her. Brian pulled her close and just held her tight. As soon as she saw her father, she launched herself into his arms, and hung on to him for dear life.

"Thank You Daddy", she whispered as tears fell down her face.

"Anything for you baby, you really were her greatest gift, and she loved you with her whole heart."

"I know. I loved her too."

* * *

Jenny smiled the next day as she fastened the sapphire pendant on her neck. Her mother had kept her promise and never left. She felt the wind on her check, and knew it was Peyton's way of reassuring her daughter that everything would be okay.

After the ceremony Mr. and Mrs. Brian Scott walked out of the church hand in hand, as the first rain drops began to fall from the sky. Jenny smiled up to the heavens and whispered "I love you, Mom."

And the raindrops answered back, a promise from mother to daughter that she would always be loved.


End file.
